Cramped Quarters
by deadlykitty
Summary: All right, who's been messing around? Moans are coming from the closet, and Hermione and Snape can't keep their hands to themselves! HxS, lemon warning, as if the description wasn't obvious enough. oneshot


Warning: While this is meant only as a simple romance, a deeper meaning of rape was recently found. I apologize to any who find offense with this, but please know that it was never meant to come out as such.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is in no ways mine.

"Well, this is slightly awkward."

"If you'd move your arm, it would be just a little bit less so, if you don't mind." he was glowering at me, though a blush was evident on his face. My own cheeks flushed as realization hit me, and I tried to free my limb from its cramped imprisonment. When we had first been pushed into this broom closet my arm had somehow become lodged in a very embarrassing place, namely his crotch.

Side to side didn't work, and Snape could no longer look me in the face as I tried and failed, rubbing against him the entire time. To be honest, I wasn't expecting to be enjoying this as much as I was. He was quite the bit more "gifted" than I'd have given him credit for. Whenever I tried to just pull my arm up, that just made things worse. His groaning from my unintentional touches made me want to moan a bit myself. Each movement of my hand brushed fingers along the full length of him, confirming my thoughts of a thoroughly well proportioned professor.

"Miss Granger, you're not exactly helping the situation by fondling me," he struggled to contain the moan.

I glared and tried to pull my arm out faster, forcing the sound from his lips. "Well, well, professor, it seems _you're_ the one making this situation worse, I have no room to move my arm now anymore. It's stuck there, next to you."

"You mean on me! Miss Granger I never asked for you to just grab me!! Ahhh..." his face was screwed up in a mixture of pleasure, embarrassment and worry.

My eyes strayed down and through the dark I saw my hand stroking the entirety of him, the fingers slowly inching towards his zipper.

"P-P-P-Professor! I'm not controlling my hand, I swear!"

"Don't... ah... worry, I'm not blaming you. I can't-oh!- seem to control my own hands at the moment, I apologize in advance, Hermione."

I gasped for two reasons, first he'd said my name, and the second, his hand had found my area. How he'd managed to slip my panties down without my noticing I have no idea, but he had, and I joined in the moans as I was given the first finger pleasuring of my life. My eyes drifted closed, and soon I found my cries muffled by the lips of Severus Snape. As soon as the contact was made, however unintentional, both of us had initiated a thorough investigation of the other's throat via our tongues.

It escaped our notice completely when the walls previously entrapping us gave way and we toppled over, landing on a large bed.

The hands previously driving the other nuts began to furiously strip each other, until we lay rolling atop the mattress completely nude and completely engrossed in only the other. If I hadn't have been a virgin we probably never would have come to our senses, but once he started to enter I screamed into his mouth, and for the first time we were woken up out of our hypnosis.

Severus looked down at me in horror, realizing what was happening. Slowly, he pulled himself out of me, staring intently at my pain filled eyes.

"Hermione, Hermione, look at me..." he pleaded. "Hermione!"

Very slowly, I allowed my eyes to open, and his looked to have been relieved of some of their anxiety. He was sitting up now, or at least off of me. After a moment his head drooped, falling to his chest.

I stayed where I was, not sure what to do. We were in a closet, and now on a bed. This had to have been a set up.

Eventually, I managed to sit up, too, facing him. "P-professor, are you all right?" I asked, reaching a hand out to touch his shaking form. Never before had I seen this man, so powerful and relentless, seem so broken.

He flinched when my fingers first touched his shoulder, his eyes snapping up to meet mine, and for the first time ever I saw fear in his eyes. Fear of what he'd do to me.

I didn't know what to do at all, but my body moved over to his, and he watched me with shaking eyes. As I wrapped my arms around him, he stiffened, but soon melted into my embrace, burying his face in my neck. It must have been years since this man had felt anything close to love, he was like a child waking up from a coma, realizing he had to learn everything all over again.

Soon I was being held more closely as Severus fully broke down in my arms. Never before would I have done something like this. Never before would I have imagined myself holding the one man I never thought to have a weakness, yet it felt so right.

Slowly, I laid back on the bed, bringing him with me. His face lifted to look into my eyes. "Her-... Miss Granger, what are you doing?"The man was coming back to his senses. Instead of answering, I kissed him again, drawing his head towards mine as he leaned into the kiss. Nothing mattered at the moment. We could forget everything for the few minutes we were in each other's arms.

I brought his hands back to my body, roaming them across my stomach and breasts before he took control of them himself, exploring more thoroughly than I'd let him before. Both knew no words were needed now, knew there was no turning back. The only sounds audible were our harsh breathing, and the occasional moan.

This time, when he entered me, watching my eyes intently, I did my best to ignore the pain as slowly he pushed himself into me, breaking my maidenhead and fully marking me as his. Soon our eyes were closing, and our mouths were entwined as we matched the rhythm the other's body was trying to go.

When I came, I moaned into the kiss, and was soon followed by Severus.

He didn't leave my body even after our orgasms had completed, and I found I didn't want him to, anyway. We either looked into the other's eyes or kissed their face sweetly.

I don't know when either of us fell asleep, but when I awoke I was in Gryffindor Tower, alone, but a bouquet of roses sat on the table next to me, with a card mixed between the blooms. On it was a simple message, funny yet promising.

_Damn the cramped quarters,_

_next time you'll have a suite._

_- - - - - _

Elsewhere a group of boys are meeting up. "Did it work?" asked one of them. A second answered him, "No, those moans you heard were just us making noise."

The third chuckled. _At least now I know it works, h_e thought. _If those two can fall in love, then this will be no problem getting any other girl for myself. Thank you git, and thank you Hermione. Please don't ever find out what Ron, Neville and I have been up to!!_

Ok, short, and kinda sweet. Ok, not what I was really hoping for, but considering my current mental condition, I think it still turned out all right. Sorry they are so ooc, but I've never written one of these for HP before, and it was a little bit more difficult than an anime fanfic. Anyway, hope you liked it, please let me know!!


End file.
